


Right Here Waiting

by Sasswolf_Hale



Series: Song Challenge [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: The Blog of the month prize on my Alec blog, and also a ten song challenge. Jalec pairing.





	Right Here Waiting

**1; I’ll Fight - Daughtry**

Alec didn’t know when it had started, by the time he realized what was happening, it was way too late to stop. It was in the middle of a mission, and he’d gotten separated from Jace, and he suddenly felt a pain through his shoulder. A scream escaped him as he nearly collapsed, gasping for air briefly before he fought his way back up and began to look. “Jace!” he half-screamed, moving quickly despite the pain in his shoulder. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he knew his parabatai; the person he loved, was hurt really bad. He turned a corner sharply, finding Jace leaning against a wall, blood soaking through the leather of the blonde’s jacket. “Jace!” he ran over, tossing his bow over his shoulder and kneeling beside where Jace was sitting propped up. “Hold still, I’ve got you.” he said. He could hear Jace’s voice, probably trying to reassure him, but Alec was far more concerned with finding his stele and healing the other male. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tugged the fabric of Jace’s shirt up to activate the iratze, pausing when he noticed Jace’s eyes were closed. “Jace, wake up.” he said softly, reaching up to lay a hand on the blonde’s cheek. “Jace, come on. Don’t you leave me.” he urged, a soft begging to his tone. He leaned forward to kiss Jace’s forehead, eyes closing as he held back tears. “Jace, come on. Wake. Up.” he demanded, relaxing visibly as JAce took a gasping breath, bicolored hues meeting blue and for a moment, nothing existed but the fact that Jace was alive. And then suddenly, there were lips to his, and Alec reached up to cling to JAce as he returned the kiss.

**2; Stars - Skillet**  
  
Jace had always been the one everyone noticed. He was the one people followed after, the one that caught the tail end of more than one bad rejection. No matter what, he’d also always seemed to orbit Alec. It seemed odd that when he’d been stabbed, the last conscious thing he’d thought was an apology to his parabatai. And then there was a dull voice and he felt as if someone had pushed him. He gasped as he surfaced, eyes locking on Alec’s and his breath caught. ALec had found him; he always did. He couldn’t think for a moment and then he moved to kiss the older male, the arm not hurt reaching to take the dark haired nephilim’s hand and tug him closer once the kiss was returned. Everyone in his life had been a star for as long as he could recall, and it was strange that he just noticed Alec had become a sun among the stars in the sky that was JAce’s life. “You found me.” Alec gave a soft laugh when Jace spoke, leaning to steal another kiss. “What was I supposed to do, just leave you? Not a chance.” he countered. “Come on, let’s get you home. I won’t go far until you’re healed.”

**3; I Miss the Misery - HAlestorm**

Alec had decided a long time ago that no one would ever know, aside from his sister, that he’d ever cared about Jace. He hid it, never wanting to be found out or cause problems. That didn’t mean he liked the way Jace hung over Clary’s every word. Sometimes he missed the old days, when he’d have to follow Jace and Izzy into some reckless assignment, reminding them to follow rules while watching their backs at every possible moment until they were home at the Institute taking care of wounds and paperwork. Clary had turned everything, and not just in the natural sequence of Alec’s life. He had to put up with the looks Jace gave, looks he wished would be directed at him despite knowing it couldn’t be. He hated the angry jealousy that would spark whenever Jace’s touch lingered on Clary’s skin, turning away and forcing himself to breathe. Jace wasn’t his; he never would be. And the fact was, he’d only had the misery of being in what the mundanes called the “friend zone” in his life, so somehow in the years since discovering how he felt for Jace, he’d learned to accept...and almost it. It was the only constant thing he still had left from before Clary stumbled into their lives.

**4; Baptized - Daughtry**

Jace woke up to the quiet sound of a heart monitor, blinking slow as he moved to turn his head, hissing low for a moment. He felt a hand cover his and he looked up to find Alec standing at his bedside. “What happened?” “Sebastian came at you from behind. We thought…” Alec’s voice got low and he looked down. “It was bad. But I knew you’d come back. You’ve escaped worse.” There was a mix of emotions in his parabatai’s voice and Jace turned his hand over to lace his fingers with the other male’s. “Why would I leave you, Alec?” he asked, looking at him. “I couldn’t leave you behind.” he managed a smile, closing his eyes when Alec leaned to kiss him. “I’m nothing without you.” “No, you’re everything.” Alec countered. “Get some rest, you’ve got a bad head injury.” “If you stay with me.” Jace replied, trying to adjust so that Alec could lay beside him. He stopped when Alec laid on his side, fitting in the room that was between his side and the rail of the bed. “Why would I go anywhere?” Alec asked, giving a soft smile.

**5; Second Chance - Shinedown**

Being dead had never been in Jace’s plans; but being brought back was certainly not in them, either. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking out over the city, when the door opened. Turning, he laid eyes on the one person who always knew where to find him. “Hey.” “Hey.” Alec walked over with a quiet smile, leaning forward on his forearms beside Jace. “What was it like?” “What do you mean?” Jace asked, not looking at his parabatai. “You know what I mean.” Alec replied. “The other side.” Jace turned to look at Alec, realizing that the one probably struggling more than he was would be be Alec; their bond was gone now, voided when Jace had drawn his last breath. “It wasn’t so bad, really.” “Why?” Jace watched as Alec’s face stayed in profile, eyes staying out over the city. “I was there with you.” he replied. That made Alec’s head turn and they locked eyes. “I mean, you weren’t dead, but...you were there.” he replied. “We were just laying in bed. No demons, no Valentine, no Sebastian. Just us.” “Together?” Alec’s voice was a strange mix that Jace couldn’t identify. That was hard enough considering he knew every single one of Alec’s tones. “Together.” he replied, nodding. “It was like...a look at where I could be happy forever.” “And that was with me?” Alec asked, clear shock in his voice now. JAce could almost hear the ‘What about Clary?’ that had to be passing through the dark haired man’s mind. “Yes, with you.” Jace answered, leaning forward so his lips were a breath from Alec’s. “It’s always been you. And this is our second chance.”

**6; Undefeated - Daughtry**

Alec had been sitting in the room, staring at nothing as he waited for any news. He couldn’t bear to be near anyone, his body felt wrecked from wounds that weren’t his, weak from screams he hadn’t spoke. He hadn’t moved in hours as he tried to focus. HE just wanted the pain to stop, the panic to stop. A knock made him freeze. ‘No.’ he thought. He couldn't make a choice like that, he wouldn’t. “Alec, it’s Clary.” Alec chanced to look over his shoulder. He knew, deep down, he couldn't exactly hide away. He was silent as the door opened, but he froze as there was more than just Clary on the opening side of the mahogany door. “Alec.” His name on full lips was what finally got the catatonic body moving again, and he practically tossed himself at Jace, his weight causing Jace to briefly stumble and spin them, his hold strong and protectively warm; the lion catching his lamb. “You’re okay.” Alec breathed as he buried his face in the crook of Jace’s neck, laying kisses on the skin. “Of course I am, I have to keep your back protected, Alec. Nothing will ever be enough to make me leave you, got it? You’re stuck-” Jace’s words were cut off as Alec pulled back to kiss the blonde, arms tightening around the broader shoulders as Alec clung to him. “Don’t you dare go off on your own like that again. Understood?”

**7; Paralyzer - Finger Eleven**

Clubs were not his thing. Alec actually never willingly set foot in one unless he was tracking a demon. He wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to go tho this club without a mission, if he was being honest. Maybe a part of him wanted to be able to protect Jace and Izzy if something happened. A part of him, that he couldn’t admit out loud, wanted to watch Jace. He would hide in the back and drink water while he watched the way his parabatai’s body moved. Alec was used to be a backdrop to the beauty that was his sister and Jace, and most people noticed the two of them well before Alec, and some never noticed Alec at all. So he was perfectly capable of hiding as he watched. Tonight was the first time in a while he could just observe. Jace was dressed in his usual gear, his weapons of choice those which could hide without hindering his ability to move fluidly. And Alec indeed enjoyed the fluid movements of Jace’s body. Lithe hips swaying as Jace was pressed against a young girl. Alec really envied the ones who got to press close, to feel the warmth and smell the cologne on Jace’s skin. Alec bit his lower lip, hiding it behind his water glass as blue eyes watched and wandered over Jace’s figure appreciatively. He was startled when a mundane wandering by tripped and spilled drinks all over him. He jumped up, his own glass forgotten as it tumbled to the tabletop beside him. The girl apologized and promised to fetch towels, disappearing into the mass of bodies. Alec stood, soaked with whatever alcohol had been in the glasses, before looking to the dance floor only to have panic overcome him when he realized Jace was gone. He tensed as hands found his hips, reaching instinctively for his seraph blade when there was a warm mouth at his neck and JAce’s voice in his ear. “Looking for someone?” Alec startled, pulling away to turn and look at him. “When did you ?” “It wasn’t hard to figure out.” he replied, moving to pull Alec towards him. “The girl mentioned my boyfriend watching and I noticed the look. So I came to finally have what we’ve both been craving.” he leaned in to kiss Alec, hands sliding along the archer’s hips to hold him close, giving a soft moan as he felt Alec returning the kiss, the two nephilim lost in the kiss as the beat played around them in the darkened club.

**8; Lips of an Angel - Hinder**

Jace was very mad. Not at anyone in particular, though. Well, if one could count the Clave as a single person, he supposed that would be the one he was mad at. Alec had been gone for over a month, and even though he could tell his parabatai was fine, he hated the distance. To top that off, he missed waking up to kisses, and going to sleep with Alec’s back pressed firmly against his chest, his face buried in Alec’s neck along the deflect rune. He just wanted the raven haired male back. The night had been uneventful and he’d retired to his bathroom to shower, a low music to keep the silence away. As he stepped out, towel wrapped around him, he heard the music turn down. He opened the cabinet door and pulled his small seraph blade, twirling it in his hand and walking to the door in only his towel, rushing out only to pause. Alec was sitting on the bed as if he’d been there when Jace had gone to shower. “Hey, beautiful.” the elder shadowhunter murmured, standing only to lose his balance as Jace quite literally pounced him onto the bed. He laughed and gave quiet moans as JAce kissed over any part of skin he could find. “I missed you, too.” “Why were you gone so long?” “I had some convincing I needed to do.” ALec countered with ease, shrugging a little as he looked up at Jace, smiling. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little clear box with a golden ring. He watched as emotions crossed Jace’s bicolored eyes. Curiosity, confusion, observation, realization and then pure love before he was kissing Alec again. “I love you, Alec Lightwood.” “Pretty soon, I’ll be Alec Herondale.” Alec answered, smiling as he pulled Jace in for a deeper kiss.

**9; Angel - Theory of a Deadman**

Jace had never thought he could love anyone as much as he did. Let alone that the person he loved would love him back. After all the hell he’d been put through growing up, he finally felt like he had gone through it for a reason. It had all led him to this moment; to have a family that believed in him, loved him. Alec loved him more than most, even if no one really knew. He hadn’t even realized Alec was a literal angel in his life. ALec had saved him on many more levels than he could ever admit to anyone [except his parabatai]. Their love, their souls, were unique in their connection, and JAce was willing to explore everything about it for as long as Alec wanted him at his side.

**10; Life After You - Daughtry**

It didn’t seem real, to live without the one person you held so close you thought that you would die without them. Jace was finding out first hand that no matter how precious someone was, he could be ripped apart and still live. He held the chilling body close to him, crying into a neck with no pulse. THere was no happy ending, not for him. Not ever. Valentine had seen to that. Jace woke with a gasping breath, a scream forming on his lips as he sat bolt upright, sweat soaked skin making him shiver in the cool air of the bedroom. “Jace?” The voice is sleepy and confused, a warm body moving as Alec sat up beside hims and draped himself over his husband. “What’s wrong, baby?” “Just a nightmare.” Jace replied. “The one about Valentine killing me?” he asked. It had happened on occasion since before they’d ever been married. ANd Alec was always there to remind him that Valentine was dead, and they were safe. That Isabelle and Max were alive and well, and Clary was content in her role as godmother to the various children, including the ones she’d been a surrogate for so that Jace and Alec could have children. “IT’s just a bad dream. Come on, lay back down.” He carefully coaxed JAce back into their bed, curling into the younger male and giving him a soft kiss. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you get up. I swear.”


End file.
